parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rudolph (Dumbo)
Pete'sDragonRockz's movie-spoof of "Dumbo". Cast: *Dumbo - Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer *Mrs. Jumbo - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) *Mr. Stork - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) *The Ringmaster - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Joe the Janitor - Angry Video Game Nerd (Nostaglic Critic) *Jim Crow - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Glasses Crow - Polo (Ovide and the Gang) *Preacher Crow - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Strawhat Crow - Hopper (Pip Ahoy!) *Fat Crow - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *Matriarch Elephant - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Prissy Elephant - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Giddy Elephant - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Catty Elephant - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Casey Junior as itself *Smitthy the Bully - Horrid Henry *Ringmaster's Guards - Meet the Feebles Characters *Clowns as themselves *Pink Elephants as themselves *Wild Animals as themselves *Audience screams - Screaming People (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) Trailer/Transcript: *Rudolph (Dumbo) Trailer/Transcript Scenes: *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out for Mr. Stork" *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 2 - "Casey Junior"/Amos Mouse Brings a Delivery from Tinkerbell *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 3 - Rudolph Appearance *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 5 - The Parade *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 6 - Rudolph Bath/Mother and Son Bond *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 7 - Horrid Henry makes Fun of Rudolph/Tinkerbell Goes Wild *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 8 - The Gossips/Berkeley Beetle's Appearance *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 9 - Berkeley Beetle meets Rudolph/Danny's Idea *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 10 - In Danny's Tent *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 11 - Pyramid of Pachyderms *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 12 - The Aftermath *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 13 - Rudolph and the Clowns/Berkeley Beetle Almost Forgot *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 14 - "Baby Mine" *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 15 - "The Clowns Song"/Rudolph Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 16 - "The Pink Elephants on Parade" *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 17 - Meet the Toon Brothers ("When I See an Elephant Fly") *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 18 - The Hard Life of Rudolph/The Magic Feather *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 19 - The Flight Test *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 20 - The Suprising Finale/"When I See an Elephant Fly (Reprise)" *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 21 - End Credits pt. 1; "Baby Mine" *Rudolph (Dumbo) part 22 - End Credits pt. 2; "When I See an Elephant Fly" Movie Used: *Dumbo (1941) Movies/TV Shows Used: *Peter Pan 1 & 2 *Space Jam *Yin Yang Yo! *Zootopia *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *Tourettes Guy *Ben and Me *The Looney Tunes Show *All Tinkerbell Movies *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Meet the Feebles *Horrid Henry *Thumbelina *Angry Video Game Nerd *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Ovide and the Gang *Ned's Newt *Pip Ahoy! *Pete's Dragon *Pinocchio *Fun and Fancy Free *From All of Us to All of You *House of Mouse *I'm No Fool Having Fun *You and Your Food *On Vacation with Mickey and Friends Category:Pete'sDragonRockz Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movies Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies